


In My Eyes

by Sweet_Arlert_Booty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I think we can all agree that I came up with the worst title possible, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, idk - Freeform, implied/referenced self-esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Arlert_Booty/pseuds/Sweet_Arlert_Booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby…my darling..” His voice sounds foreign to his ears when it cracks, low enough to be missed if not for how close the two were now, pressed against each other like they were all there was to the world. Levi says nothing more, Armin’s mouth meeting his own briefly before a single, heart-wrenching sob drops from the boy’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written at midnight for Rivarmin Fest day 3, Heat. 
> 
> I haven't really looked over this, so I'm not aware of any mistakes or bad grammar there may be orz

From where he sat, naked, on the edge of the bed, he could see him. Granted, it was only through the corner of his vision-blurred but still his focus-as he mulled over nothing. 

He had been fool enough to think Armin was sleeping, so when the boy shifted, no drowsiness eve debt in his movement, to Levi’s side, he was mildly surprised.

Something was on his mind, he could tell as Armin slid his arms around his waist, silently dropping his forehead to Levi’s bare shoulder. He said nothing, only slipping his arm around Armin’s small back-skin soft, smooth, is it always was-placing a kiss upon his crown, careful not to sigh lest he give off the wrong impression. 

Silence continues, to the point where he knows Armin is waiting for him to speak first, to prompt him into letting whatever it was that had him so down off his chest. Levi nudges blonde hair with his nose gently, mumbling, “What’s up, hun?” leaving the words to hang before Armin makes his response, shifting his head to move closer.

“Nothing…” Armin whispers, so quiet Levi almost expects him to repeat himself, though he doesn’t.

Levi doesn’t press him to elaborate, already knowing he will continue on his own terms soon enough. Without much thought, he rubs his hand over Armin’s hip, not quite aiming to reassure, but just to remind Armin that he wasn’t alone, that he would listen.

As though that were some kind of signal, Armin sniffles softly, drawing closer still, his silk-like hair squashed between Levi’s neck and his own cheek. “I’m just..not feeling so good.”

Levi stops himself from saying something unhelpful, instead burying his nose into Armin’s hair. “Hm?”

A sigh, shaky and laced with a kind of sadness Levi never wanted to hear again escapes Armin’s lips. Levi’s eyes slide shut, he takes a deep breath, rubbing slow circles against the small of his back.

“I…feel so inadequate.”

Levi knows where this is going without having to hear anything else, it’s an age-old insecurity that fucks with Armin so often he’d have to be ignorant not to notice it. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Armin,” He says it soft, but with a firmness intended for Armin to believe it. “Don’t ever forget that.”

Armin’s next breath is slow, painfully forced and almost as shaky as a four year old on ice, and it just about breaks Levi’s heart. 

“If only you could see yourself through my eyes, hun.” Whispered into blonde hair, Levi nuzzles him gently, vainly trying to keep Armin’s hair dry as he does.

The feeling of arms tightening around his torso mixed with the slight wetness on his neck and chest are almost enough to break him, Armin’s lip quivering against his skin the stick that broke the camel's back. “Baby…my darling..” His voice sounds foreign to his ears when it cracks, low enough to be missed if not for how close the two were now, pressed against each other like they were all there was to the world. Levi says nothing more, Armin’s mouth meeting his own briefly before a single, heart-wrenching sob drops from the boy’s lips.

He doesn’t know when something so seemingly trivial became large enough to consume Armin so completely, it was horrifying to see, to know it was always on his mind, no matter how big his smile. That this one insecurity could rule his brilliant mind without mercy.

Their lips meet again, frantically, both in desperate need to feel something from the other. Levi, hoping to show Armin that he wasn’t a mess, wasn’t a burden, wasn’t unappealing with his kisses. Armin, needing the reassurance and comfort being in Levi’s arms gave him, his hot mouth on his own, fingers digging into his back and hip as Levi tries to hold him together.

They settle quickly, Armin on Levi’s lap as he strokes the fine, blonde hair, his eyes closed, calm. The storm was over, for now, and he could focus on keeping Armin from doubting himself in the way that worked best, by spending time looking after his little lost baby.

The heat between them soothes the tension, though Armin sniffles and sighs still, his process of calming down a little longer than usual. But Levi can be patient, pats his back gently before resuming his careful rubbing, touch light and reassuring.

Time passes, and they lay, together, flat on the bed, silent save for their beating hearts and quiet breaths, the heat they share enough to not bother with blankets. Soft lips press to Levi’s chest and neck occasionally. He knows enough to understand the unspoken meanings behind them, holding Armin tighter in his arms as they drift off together.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured AO3 could use another rivarmin fic, even if it's short.


End file.
